Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta/The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots
This is how Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta and The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): crazily At last! I can finally understand what magic can really do! Crash Bandicoot: Not if the Cyberlings and I have something to say about it! (Bad Clone) attacks Crash and the Cyberlings Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): I'll show you! Meanwhile Makuta: to the captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna How does it feel knowing that my master, Unicron, will destroy Primus and yet there is nothing you can do about it? Princess Celestia: You will not prevail, Makuta. Makuta: over to Princess Celestia and puts a finger under her chin to make her look at him Give my regards to Mata Nui. Autobots arrive Makuta: Hello Autobots, I am Makuta Teridax and I am here to help Unicron destroy Primus. Cody Fairbrother: Makuta. Free the princesses and leave Cybertron or else. Makuta: Or else what? Cody Fairbrother: Uuh... Just let them go and we'll tell you. Makuta: Not happening. Evil Ryan: You won't win, Makuta! I vow that! Makuta: And how Celestia and Luna feel to know that their niece, Cadance, has been turned into a slave of Unicron and forced to obey his every order? Princess Celestia: gasps You evil monster! Princess Luna: You turned our neice into an evil follower?! Makuta: My loyalty is to Unicron. Bumblebee: What?! Makuta: Now I will protect Cybertron from you all. Evil Anna: Protect it? Makuta: Being dormant spares Cybertron pain. Not dormant it suffers. Ryan F-Freeman: You are not protecting it! Makuta: My duty is to the Mask of Shadows and Unicron. Crash Bandicoot: Well. Ryan has something to say to you. Ryan F-Freeman: Then let me have a closer look. BEHIND THAT MASK!!!! Makuta: Evil Steam Team assist me. Crash Bandicoot: AUTOBOTS ATTACK! Makuta: You think you can defeat me, the Bringer of Shadows? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. But I can. Makuta's mask Give me your mask! Makuta: No! Ryan off of him You are all fools. Only Mata Nui and Takanuva, the Toa of Light, can defeat me. Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade How about some sports, Makuta? Makuta: Perhaps for your next defeat, we do a simple game of Kohli. Win, then you will release the Princesses of the Sun and Moon. When you lose, I'll have that Keyblade. Ryan F-Freeman: The only thing I won't is lose. Evil Ryan: Here we go! his magic to make a ball and chucks it up in the air Ryan F-Freeman: HEY! C'MON!! Makuta: Still running, F-Freeman? Ryan F-Freeman: Never! I'm just warming up! Makuta: Unicron will succeed in destroying Primus! his staff to throw the ball at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: the ball lots of times BRING IT ON!!! Makuta: The Autobots gather as an audience for your defeat, Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Twilight may not see me win today. But... The heroes will move on and someday they will WIN!!! Makuta: You actually think I'd let them return. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer